paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasteland Survival Guide
How To Survive The Atomic Wasteland, A Summarized Pamphlet - Yang Publishing Our world has been transformed in an instant. Our magnificent architectural achievements erased in a flash of fire. After the initial blasts, and subsequent retaliatory ones, the lush land you once knew is no more. When the sky finally dawns on the seemingly endless night the sight before you is horrific: the bustling cities and noisy forests near by have been reduced to a barren and quite wasteland, with occasional howls of unknown monsters punctuating the deathly silence. Amongst all this, is you and your loved ones. What will you do? Don’t Panic This royal approved pamphlet published by Yang Publishing will guide you through these troubled times, from gathering resources at your home front to your journey through the wasteland and reaching the safety of the royal palace, these easy to follow instructions will lead you all the way. The Basic Rules Number One Stay Put! If your hide out has sheltered you from the atomic cleansing and it is still functional, why leave and brave the dangerous environment? The royal Watchmen Corps are out there right now, scouring the land looking for survivors. They will find you! Remember, you and your family is very important to the survival of the kingdom, we will not rest in our efforts to find you. Number Two Don’t Drink the Water. After the atomic fire consumed our land, most of the water supplies in our kingdom are contaminated, either by radiation or other contaminates brought out by the atomic war. So don’t drink any water that has been exposed to the environment, unless you have means to test the water, which brings us to… Number Three Find a Ge Gai counter. These devices will be your lifeline if you need to venture out to find supplies; they can detect the invisible pockets of radiation during your travels and can also be used to test food and water. Our royal birds of prey are dropping these devices all over the country to aid you, so finding one shouldn’t be too much of a challenge. Number Four DO NOT touch any green crystals you may see. The green crystals are highly radioactive and could easily kill a fully grown man in less than ten seconds. If you ever see such crystals, run away in the opposite direction IMMEDIATELY! Finding Help While you’re reading this, our forces are out there finding survivors and ferrying them to the royal palace. So here are a few tips on how to find them, approach them, and get your ticket to safety. The Mobile Garrison These rugged transports are designed to transport the weary survivors to the safe confines of the royal palace. They are designed to protect it’s passengers from all the dangers of the wasteland, so when out gathering, keep a look out for these huge transports or listen for the rumbling of their engines and the rescue broadcast on their loud speakers. Royal Watchmen If you manage to encounter a watchmen patrol, do not be afraid to approach them, these clones have been programmed to protect you and your family from harm and will escort you to the nearest royal outpost. However, there are a few rules that need to be followed before approaching them: - Remove any blue or red clothing and equipment that you may have on you; they are programmed as enemy colors. - Lay down your weapons. - If you were affiliated with the Communist or the Nationalist Party, follow the two points above and approach the watchmen with both your hands behind your head and make your intentions of surrender very clear. Jiang Shi These Royal troops are easily recognizable by their extreme musculature, and odd shade of skin. Though your first instinct may be to run, be sure not to! A Jiang Shi will interpret that as cause for pursuit. Instead, approach him slowly and calmly, while loudly reciting the Chinese national pledge. As above, be sure not to wear red or blue while doing this. The Jiang Shi will follow you to your shelter, where he will help you transfer your family and belongings to one of the Royal outposts. Remember, help is on the way. Noble Officer Yen Yu-Ting Category:FanFiction